Wyatt Tate
by chubchild22
Summary: Malia had two siblings, a sister and a brother. Wyatt survived the crash and after several years of waiting his father is finally letting him return to Beacon Hills High where he meets up with the whole crew. Starts at the beginning of 3B. I own nothing. OC
1. Chapter 1

Wyatt Tate

Wyatt was in the accident, but he was the one that survived. He didn't get out without scratches though and knowing what Malia is now Wyatt has noticed some changes in himself after almost being forced into the Icken House. He's never fully transformed into a coyote unlike Malia, but he's come close. His dad doesn't know about this at all and he'd like it to stay that way. His father has finally let him back into public school where he has met up with the Beacon Hills group.

Wyatt is tan like his sister, but has lighter hair and it is a dark dirty blond. Like the other men in Beacon Hills he is certainly considered good looking. He isn't too tall, but isn't short either.

Chapter 1

I was drowsy in my bed peeling my eyes open. I was in the middle of rubbing my eyes when I remembered that today was the day I got to go back to public school. I leaped out of bed, in nothing but my underwear, and grabbed clothes for today and got in the shower. I put on my grey V-neck and black jeans, grabbed my backpack and was ready to go. I got in my dad's car waiting outside and drove me to school.

"Now son, are you sure you wanna do this because you could always wait until-"

"Dad, believe when I say I'm ready okay." I told him. He had never really been the same ever since the accident. It was like I was still a baby and he was like some papa bear willing to kill anything that even looked at me the wrong way. I mean I understand that now after considering what happened.

"Are you sure?" he asked me again.

"I'm positive." I answered. He just sighed and looked at me for a minute. He gave me a hug and then pushed me away.

"Alright, go get to school." He wasn't looking at me. My dad was definitely tough and scary, but letting go of another child wasn't easy. I smiled because I knew he was trying to hide his emotional side.

"I'll see you after school. I promise." I told him as I hopped out of the truck.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll see you later." He told me as he waved his hand for me to go away. I closed the door and walked through the courtyard of people crisscrossing back and forth. I did notice some kid dressed in black practically running through like some imaginary thing right behind him was chasing him. I made it inside and to the front office. Unfortunately, that was only after everyone made it to class.

"Ah, Mr. Wyatt Tate. I'll show you to your class. I'm afraid you're a few minutes late and class has already started, but I'm sure you'll be fine." Great, my first day and I'm late. The principal must think I'm some slow loon because he talked to me like I was some five-year-old. He brought me to my first class, which was history with Mr. Yukimura.

"Class this is your new classmate Wyatt Tate. Sorry for the interruption." He gave me a pat on the shoulder and left me there. I just stood there like some weird crazy person, which I'm sure everyone thought I was. Maybe I wasn't ready to come back to public school.

"Wyatt, you may take a seat." He told me as if he were unsure if it was okay that he said that to me, like he were hurting me by saying it. And I was the weird one. Anyway, I snapped out of my daze and took a seat in the back behind the kid who was chased by his shadow. Another, but I'm still the crazy one. I took out my notebook and pen and was ready for whatever came. Luckily, the pressure was taken off of me by the teacher, "Morning everyone. My name is Mr. Yukimura I'll be taking over for your previous history teacher. Now me and my family moved here three weeks ago so I'm sure by now you've all met my daughter Kira. Or might not since she's never actually mentioned anyone from school or brought home a friend for that matter. Either way, there she is."

Everyone turned around and looked at her. She was actually pretty with nice black wavy hair and a cute little smile even if it was a nervous and embarrassed smile. Mr. Yukimura continued and said we'd be learning about America at the turn of the twenty-first century. I noticed the kid in the black again. He started to move back and was looking at the floor like something was about to jump out of it and attack him, but then he snapped out of it.

Next class I had art. I was good at art and I liked it. I loved going out and picking a spot in the woods where I would bring my sketchpad and just draw. Not many people were in my art class though. There was this real cute strawberry blonde in my class. We were painting today and I hate painting. I got an easel next to the redhead's friend. She was rather pretty too. I wasn't too close to them though. I wasn't one who supported ease dropping but when you have no friends and everyone is whispering and pointing at you then you don't care as much. Anyway, apparently the brunet had something happen to her, something rather drastic. I started painting and putting random lines on the paper not really paying attention with no idea of which way to turn. I was focused more on their conversation, but when I was finished I had drawn a place I'd like to go and draw every once in a while. It was a real big tree-stump. I hadn't gone in a while though because of some big fiasco that happened there. By the time class was over I had the basic outline and added some detail to it. I was rather proud of it. I had taken it and turned, but I bumped right into the strawberry blonde.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" I blurted out. She had gotten some paint on her, but not much.

"It's… it's fine. I knew I shouldn't have worn white today" She told me as I just stood there stuttering like some idiot, "Oh, your painting." She told me. I looked at it. It had gotten some black paint on it. Okay, it had black paint going right up the middle as if it were coming out of the stump.

"Yah know what," I started trying to be nice and not stupid, "I think I like it better this way."

"Really?" she asked me like she didn't believe me.

"Sure. It looks… cool." Nice save. Her friend butted in.

"Um, what is that?" she asked pointing at my painting.

"It's this big tree stump near here actually. I like to go there sometimes and draw. Why?" I asked back.

"Oh, no reason. I thought I saw it before." She told me, but she didn't stop looking at it.

"Anyway, I'm Lydia and this is Allison." She told me. Allison snapped out of her daze and gave me a small smile.

"I'm Wyatt." I told them.

"We know." Lydia responded. Allison nudged her as soon as she said that.

"No, it's fine. Thank you." I argued.

"For what?" Allison asked.

"Well you're the first people to actually talk to me because of," I looked around real quick and caught some stares, "… because of that." They didn't really know what to say.

"Um, if you want you could sit with us at lunch?" Allison asked. Lydia kind of gave her a look.

"I don't want to intrude." I told her.

"It's a lunch table, not the White House. I think you'll be fine." Lydia explained.

"All right then. I guess I'll see you all at lunch." I told them.

We left the class and I headed to my locker. I felt like some weird school tourist with my paper out telling me what was my locker and combination. I'd probably never use it, but just in case I'd like to know. Of course walking through high school hallways with a paper in front of your face isn't the best idea. I ended up walking into some people here and there. I even bumped into that weird kid, but this time this kid was holding his head and they ran into a classroom together. It wasn't long after that I found my locker. I tried to open it and it didn't work time and time again, but I didn't get angry. I know what would happen to me if I got angry. I'd be like Malia. I don't care how many times they say it was in my head I know what I saw and I know it can happen to me because it has, but I stopped myself before it got too far. I've held in my emotions for five years and I wasn't going to stop now.

I went to lunch, but not once did I see Allison or Lydia. I guess they weren't as nice as they seemed. Maybe they went home early? Yeah that's it. The rest of the day actually went by pretty fast. My dad picked me up from school.

"So how was your first day?" he asked me not too interested. He just watched the road.

"It was pretty good actually." I answered him.

"Well that's good." He told me.

"Thanks dad." I told him.

"For what?" he asked me.

"For always being there." I told him.

"Did something happen? You don't have to go back tomorrow." He got all hot-and-bothered.

"No really. Just thanks for picking me up." I recovered.

"Oh, no problem." He told me. The rest of the ride was silent, but short.

After my homework I headed outside even though it was getting dark and I tried to draw, but ended up with nothing. I heard a howl in the distance and wondered if it was Malia. I was called in for dinner and then went to sleep. The next day was the same routine.

Lunch came and Lydia and Allison called me over. Their table was pretty full, but I found a seat.

"Everybody this is Wyatt," they nodded or gave a little wave to me, "Wyatt this is Isaac, this is Stiles, and this is Scott." No way. They're friends with weird kid? I mean Scott. Anyway this is the time to move on and make friends.

"Hi" I told them.

"He's the one we told you about." Allison told them like I was someone to watch out for or something.

"Back to what we were talking about. What happens to someone who has a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked. Okay, I see where this is going.

"Oh. I get it. I made a mistake." I picked up my stuff.

"No, I didn't mean-" but I just walked away. It wasn't long after that where Lydia caught up with me.

"Wyatt!" she yelled from behind. I stopped and turned to her.

"I'm not going to sit there and blatantly be made fun of." I told her.

"No. We didn't think an-"

"I know, not thinking is what lowlifes do." I told her.

"We are not lowlifes and will you just listen." I looked at her.

"Fine."

"I know what you just heard sounds a lot like we were making fun of you, but it's not. Sure you did have a near death experience and you came out of it with people saying you were crazy-"

"I know what happened to me."

"But here's something you don't know." She told me.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"I believe you." She told me.

"You're very funny. Now you're going to tell me that you had a sister that turned into a homicidal coyote too-"

"No I'm not. I did have a boyfriend who turned into a homicidal lizard-"

"That's it, I'm going!" I turned and started walking, but she jumped in front of me.

"Please, wait!"

"I never met someone so persistent as you, Lydia."

"I know and I'm sure you think that I'm annoying and mean and crazy, but would please just listen," I stopped and looked at her, "I know exactly how you feel. I didn't lose any family, but I hear things that nobody else hears. I've tried to tell them, but nobody ever really believes me. That is why, Wyatt Tate… that is why I believe you… because nobody believes me." She told me. I suddenly felt very bad and guilty for everything that I had just done. I felt this surge of emotion and I hugged her. She didn't hug back at first, but then she gave in. I let her go and looked at her.

"Thank you. Thank you again. I'm so sorry for everything." I told her.

"You don't have to be sorry. You just have to come join me and my friends at our table." She told me. I hesitated.

"Alright, I will, but if I hear something-"

"Then you will let me explain what it means to you. What you heard is not what it sounded like. I have a feeling that you won't believe the truth either, but-"

"Lydia, I will believe whatever you say because you believed me." She smiled at me.

"And if you want to make more friends… to have more people to have listen to you then you join a sport or something. Scott does track, you could try that." She told me.

"I guess. I have nothing else to do." I told her.

We were walking back to her table when we realized that lunch was over and we had to get to class. The rest of the day was sort of a blur. I just couldn't help, but think about Lydia. She had gone out of her way to make me know that she did believe me. Before the end of the day I had made it to the coach's office and asked to sign up for track. He welcomed me in that weird coach way of his and that was that. My dad picked me up like always.

"So did school get any better?" he asked me.

"You could say that." I answered.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked again.

"I mean that school is good and I like it." I told him.

"There is no way you can like school. It's only been your second day." He told me. It came out kind of rude, but that's how he was and I've gotten use to it.

"I just mean that school is going to be fine. It's going to work out for me." I told him.

"Did yah make any friends?" he asked.

"Yeah, I did." I answered him.

"Well look at that. Maybe they could come over sometime." He told me.

"Yeah, maybe." I finished. The rest of the ride was silent. I slowly went to sleep with a smile on my face and woke up with the same smile. I got ready and put on my glasses to remind me that I could still look normal and try not to see with coyote eyes. I heard someone come through the door and greet my dad. I came out to see Sheriff Stilinski.

"Hey there Wyatt, I heard you met my son Stiles." He told me. At first I didn't know who he was talking about, but then I remembered I had met him with Lydia.

"Oh yeah I did." I responded.

"You've really sprouted haven't you?" he asked.

"Not really, I'm not considered tall." I told him.

"Anyway," he turned to my dad, "I need to have a word with your father." My dad had just opened some box and was being his grumpy self. I was about turn and walk away, but my dad started talking.

"Been having a coyote problem," I heard him say, "The population is up around here, and they get into everything." He said as he pulled a small trap out of the box.

"Doesn't exactly look big enough to catch one." Sheriff told him and I agreed.

"That's a rat trap. You take away the coyote's source of food and they leave you alone, and these days, to be honest, I prefer to be left alone." My dad told him. That kind of hurt me, but at the same time I knew my dad and yes he was a loner… even from me.

"I understand. I just have a couple of questions and then I promise I'll leave." Sheriff told him. Suddenly I thought I heard someone come in through the back door and it distracted me from the conversation.

"It's possible that we may have found new evidence to your family's case." He told my dad. That caught my attention. It's been eight years and now they found something.

Then out of nowhere our dog, Apollo, started barking and barking. I couldn't focus anymore on the conversation.

"Apollo," my dad started, "Apollo shut up! Shut the hell up!" and then he stopped both my dad and Apollo. Then, I thought I heard someone… no two people. It was coming from Malia's old room. I started going to it, but then Sheriff Stilinsi saw me and started up again.

"Um ah, we think that it might have been murder." He stated. Murder? Someone killed them. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around and saw down the hall the sheriff.

"Murder? I spent eight years thinkin' that it was some kind of accident and now you're telling me that it could be murder. Who the hell would want to murder my wife and girls, my family?" my dad said. I could hear it in his voice that he was starting to break down and get upset.

"That's… that's what I want to find out." Sheriff told him.

"I don't. I don't want to redefine this whole nightmare as some unsolved murder. Just leave me alone with some tragic accident because that is what I spent eight years getting use to is accident not murder." He finished.

"I, I… I apologize." The Sheriff told him.

"Just go!" My dad yelled. The sheriff left. My dad got angry and threw some stuff. That's when it hit me, the smell, the scent. I followed it to Malia's room and the door that was there. It was real strong there. It was something I had smelt before, briefly, but I had smelt it before.


	2. Chapter 2

6

**I just want to thank all of you guys for already being so supportive of this story. Thank you all so much. I had some technical difficulty and that's why it took me so long to get this update. I hope you guys enjoy!**

Chapter 2

I opened and looked out the door. I saw nothing but woods. I turned around to find Malia's stuffed animals a mess. I picked them up and with each animal I could smell the scent. It was on the tip-of-my-tongue, but I couldn't remember whom. I arranged her animals back on her bed just the way she had left them. I remembered the order. I had spent days in here missing her. I use to pretend like she was sitting on her bed and I would talk to her, but she was never really there. It wasn't long before I had fallen asleep on the floor in her room.

Later, I woke up to the sound of a ringing phone. My dad answered it and I heard him say, "I'll be right there". I got up and walked out to the kitchen to find him grabbing his coat.

"Dad, who was that?" I asked him.

"The police. They found some of Malia's things. I'm going now." He told me.

"Okay." I replied. I ran into my room and grabbed my jacket, but when I came back he had already gotten into his truck and was off. I guess I should have told him that I wanted to go with him. I just went back into Malia's room. I just broke down and started crying.

I remember what happened that day. I saw what happened and I survived it. They're not going to find Malia. Are they? I wonder if she still looks like what I remember? Would I still love her? Of course I would. I'm afraid, though. If it happened once, will it happen again? There were just question after question I kept thinking of new things. I wasn't sure if I was worrying myself or just getting it all out. My dad came in the door and I got up and met him in the kitchen.

"Dad, did they-" I saw what he was holding. It was Malia's blanket. He looked up at me and I saw his red eyes. He had obviously been crying. Who wouldn't? I came over to him.

"They found this," he sniffed and wiped his eyes, "in a coyote den." I think he wanted to say something else, but he never did. I went to give him a hug, but he put his hand up, "I'm gonna go to sleep. You should too now that you got that school to go to." He just left me there. I just wanted to apologize as if my very existence was a reminder of that day and now he had a fragment of Malia too. I went into my room and slowly let sleep overcome me. I woke up and got ready for school. My dad had his door closed. I left him a note and rode my bike to school. It wasn't too far away.

I got there with a few minutes to spare. I headed in and sat down in my first class. More people came in and eventually so did Scott, Stiles and Allison. They didn't sit down though. They stood behind me in the corner of the classroom and talked about something. I tried to focus in on their conversation, but I couldn't really hear over the crowd of people between us. I turned real quick to see them and Allison made eye contact with me, but then looked back down at Stiles' tablet thing. Shortly after that class started. Allison left and Kira came in.

"Hi, I'm Kira. You knew that. I knew you knew that. I don't know why I just told you that again. Anyway I have something for you." She told him.

"For me?" he questioned. She started searching through her backpack.

"Yeah, uh about the Bardoh(_I don't know how to spell_). My explanation was sort of all over the place, so I did some research and printed it out for you."

"You didn't have to do that." He told her.

"It only took a couple hours." She told him all nonchalant.

"Wow, then you really didn't have to do that." He replied.

"I swear I printed it out." She said as she looked into her backpack. Her father came in with a packet of papers.

"Kira, you forgot all that research you did for that boy you like." He told her as he handed her the packet. She slowly took it and then turned and gave it to Scott. He just kind of smiled at her. She just quickly sat down. Mr. Yukimura started talking.

"Alright everyone. We just started talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There's a passage in our reading that I'd like to go over. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us? Mr. Stilinski how about you?" he asked.

"Oh, um maybe some-someone else could-"

"Everyone participates in my class Mr. Stilinski." Mr. Yukimura told him. Stiles got up and made his way to the podium in the front. He stared intensely at the page and gripped the desk, but said nothing. He started to breath heavily and he stopped looking at the page. Scott got up and went to Stiles.

"Stiles, you okay?" he asked. Stiles just sort of buckled and almost fell. Scott came to his side, "I should take him to the nurse's office." Mr. Yukimura just nervously shook his head up-and-down in agreement. Scott helped Stiles out of the room. When they passed it hit me. I smelt it. They were the ones who had been in Malia's room. I couldn't believe them. How could they have the nerve to break in to my house? And what were they doing in Malia's room?! I could feel the anger boiling up inside. I could feel it surging through my body. I tried to force it back down, but I couldn't really stop it. I may have slowed it, but I was trying too hard. I couldn't focus. I felt the teeth in my mouth grow and sharpen, and the nails on my hands start to grow and sharpen. My sight had started to be altered. I stopped trying to hold it back and breathed. I breathed in new air and breathed out my anger. I still had sharp nails and teeth, but they had stopped growing. I kept breathing. Luckily Mr. Yukimura had called on someone else to read. Slowly, I had released all of my anger and everything went back to normal. I tried my best to focus on our reading.

The period finally ended. I was packing up my things when I saw Kira grab Scott and Stiles' book bag. I wanted to see what she was doing with Scott and Stiles' bags and to see if maybe she had anything to do with the break-in. I followed her down a hall or two. She went into where the boy's locker room is. The lights were off in that hallway though. Maybe she thought I was following her. I left and started going to my next class. It wasn't long before I heard a sort of clatter or crash coming from that very hallway. I didn't know what it was, but I wasn't going to get in trouble for it so I went on my way.

Art class went along fine. I continued my project with no talking. I didn't want even the slightest chance of getting angry. I did catch a few glances from Allison and Lydia, but nothing passed that. After class there was this bunch of gossip going about. It wasn't until I saw the sheriff and Stiles that I got worried. I listened in on their conversation. Maybe they were planning their next break-in.

"What happens if she does hurt someone?" Stiles asked.

"Most likely they'll have to put it down." He replied.

"Put _her _down. Dad, try not to forget there is a girl in there, one that you'd be killing. Come one, you aren't back to not believing are you?" Stiles asked.

"You know what, I believe that there are a lot of things that I don't understand yet, but that doesn't mean that anything and everything imaginable is suddenly possible. Now are you one hundred percent sure that this is a girl and not an animal?" he was barely able to finish before Stiles started.

"Yes" Stiles answered. They paused, "because Scott's sure." Then he looked down the hall to Scott, the other bandit. Stiles turned away from Scott, "Scott you been listening?" and I watched Scott shake his head yes.

"Alright let's get this figured out." Sheriff told Stiles as they walked away. The next thing I noticed was my dad. He was talking to the police. I tried to get close to them, but some other people got in the way. They walked to the locker room and I followed them. This time I caught up with my dad. Just as I did though he approached Scott and Stiles. He grabbed a doll from… He grabbed my little sister's doll from them.

"Where did you get that? Where did you find this?" he was getting angry, but he suddenly simmered down, "It belonged to my daughter." I went to walk next to him when Sheriff Stilinski came between my dad and them just when I was about to blurt out that they had snuck into our house. Now that I think about it though, maybe it was good that I didn't say that because my only evidence is because they smell just like the doorknob and Malia's stuffed animals.

"Mr. Tate, I don't know how you heard about this, if you have your own police scanner or what, but you can't be here." The sheriff went to move my father and my dad jumped back. Then the sheriff slowly moved my dad's coat back. He had a gun. I couldn't believe my dad.

"I have a permit." My dad grunted.

"Dad, that's still no reason to even think about," I looked around and then lowered my voice, "bringing a gun to a school." I told him.

"Your son is right. California schools are gun free zones. Permit or no permit. You need to leave Mr. Tate. Now." The sheriff tried to push my dad back, but he pulled away. He got all-angry again.

"You find that animal, you find that thing…" and then he just left. I just sighed. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to find Scott and Stiles there. Stiles had his hand on my shoulder.

"Wyatt, right? Anyway, how are you taking this whole thing?" Stiles asked me.

"I'm sorry for my dad and believe me I'm fine." I replied.

"That's good."

"Now I have a question for you. Actually, both of you," they looked confused, "What were you two doing in my house, in Malia's room yesterday?" I could feel it. The thought just made me see red.

"How did you know?" Scott asked.

"That's not what this is about. This is about Malia. You answer my question first." I told them.

"Scott, that's it. He survived the crash with Malia." Stiles looked at Scott. Scott looked up at me.

"That means you're-" I didn't wait around for him to finish that sentence. I turned and left. I heard them following me. People blocked them while I had just gotten in front of them. I lost Scott and Stiles. The rest of my day followed undisturbed. I had no run-ins with Scott and Stiles and I didn't even see them. I went home and just tried to calm down. I'm not entirely sure, but I'm pretty sure I had made my situation worse by getting too close to them.

I was lying in my room when I heard my father opening packages. I heard weird cranks and clinking, but I didn't want to bother him either. I was still mad at him for bringing a gun to the school. I had fallen asleep soon enough.

That morning I woke up and said nothing to my father. I had to leave extra early for a track practice this morning. I put on a tank top and sweat pants. Kind of an odd match, but it was comfortable for me. I walked out of my house to find Sheriff Stilinski pulling up to my house. He seemed very concentrated on something so I just went on my way to school. I was almost to the school when I swore I heard a gunshot. I tried not to think about it.

Shortly after my run had started I heard another gunshot, but the running it just came to me and I felt like a weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, so I ignored the shot. Suddenly, a roar or scream came from the woods.

"That's it." I ran off the trail towards the sound of the screaming animal. I felt like I was running so fast as if my feet were hardly hitting the ground. I was making towards another trail when I heard a snap or clink under my feet. I stopped to find a bear trap. I had almost gotten stuck in a bear trap? Oh my god, but I didn't. That's how fast I was running.

I heard more screams from the hurt animal. I forgot about the trap and went on my way. I didn't notice, but the more I ran the more I felt it surge throughout me. I noticed my eyes and sight were changing and my mouth and fingers grew sharp, so the change wasn't only brought on by anger, but the rush. I breathed and sent it away. This time it was much easier to push down. I kept going towards the sound and I was almost there. I could see the person. There was someone standing over them… with a gun. I gasped, but kept going. I got closer and saw that it was Allison and Isaac. Allison had the gun and Isaac was holding his ankle. I came up to them and both Allison and Isaac looked at me. Allison turned and swung her gun towards me.

"Oh, it's just you." She told me and lowered her gun.

"What's goin-" I looked at Isaac and saw that his foot was stuck in a bear trap, "Oh my god! Your leg!"

"Thank you for pointing that out!" He told me through gritted teeth.

"Allison, what do we do? What's going on?" I asked in a panic.

"Well, thanks to your dad there are a ton of bear traps out everywhere all over the woods. We're here trying to track down your sister-"

"Malia."

"Yeah, but she got away before I could get her."

"Before you could… You were going to shoot her?"

"Well, yes, but with a tranquilizer-"

"Because that makes it any better!"

"We're trying to help her, we are trying to turn her back." She told me. I slowed down. My mind stopped and my anger was gone.

"Well, who is looking for her?" but before Allison could answer a massive roar came rumbling through the woods. I turned towards the sound, "Malia." I was gone. I started sprinting even faster then before, "Malia!" I could feel it. The surge was pushing me to go and it was my motivation that kept it going. My feet were moving faster then I even thought possible, but I kept going, "Malia!" I kept screaming her name. Trees and branches seemed to fly past me. The roar was long, but eventually stopped. I followed it as best as I could. It was maybe another minute or two before I saw Scott. He looked ferocious. He took off his jacket and gave it to… Malia. I lunged forward, "Malia!" she turned around and saw me. I wrapped my arms around her in a big embrace.

"Way-" it was as if she wasn't sure if that was my name. I grabbed her by her shoulders and looked at her. Her hair was a mess with leaves in it and she looked as if she were about to puke from being so overwhelmed.

"Yes, Malia it's me, your brother Wyatt!" she didn't say anything and I just hugged her again. A police car pulled up and Sheriff Stilinski came out with a blanket. He wrapped the lower half of Malia.

"Wyatt, I'm going to take your sister to see your father. Would you like to come?" he asked me.

"Of course!" but then I remembered, "Wait, what about all of the bear traps?"

"The station is already on their way down to start cleaning them up." I just nodded to his answer and got in his truck with Malia. She still didn't say anything and her face was just giving off how shocked she was. The sheriff had offered Scott a ride, but he declined. Good, I didn't need him ruining this moment. I just kept my arm around Malia's shoulder the whole ride. Once we got home we went up to the porch and called for my dad. He came out all grouchy like he always is, but then he realized that it was Malia standing there. She was finally home.

Unfortunately, later she was questioned about what happened and I'm afraid her inability to answer the questions sanely resulted in them taking her away. Taking her away from us just as soon as we got her back. My father and I fought against them, but I was afraid in losing control. I let them take her. I was weak.

6


	3. Chapter 3

7

Chapter 3

That next morning I got ready like every other day. I put on my favorite flannel and jeans. I rode to school. On my way in I noticed Scott and Stiles. They were talking to these two twins. I tried listening in. I didn't get much with everyone around, but it was about them wanting to be in Scott's pack I think. Isaac joined the conversation. I think Scott saw me, so I just looked away. I still listened though. Scott and them left, but the twins kept talking. They were coming back to high school and one liked Lydia and the other liked some Danny. I noticed them look at these two kids. Pretty good looking, so I decided I'd ask them first. I went over to the two guys. One was sitting with dark hair and the other standing with short lighter hair.

"Um, hi. Are one of you Danny?" I asked.

"Yeah," The one sitting got up, "I'm Danny. If you don't mind me asking who are you?"

"I'm Wyatt. I'm new." I answered.

"Oh, you're-"

"Yeah, I know. I'm the one with the crazy sister." I told him.

"Actually, I was going to say you're the one Lydia told me about." He replied.

"Oh, sorry." I told him trying to not be so stupid.

"It's fine," he just looked at me, "isn't there something you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, yeah sorry," I turned and pointed to the twins, "Do you know who they are?"

"Yeah, that's Ethan and Aiden. They go here, or did go here, or something. I haven't seen Ethan in a while." He told me, but he kind of trailed off as he looked at them.

"Do you know Ethan?" I asked.

"Well yeah, why do you say that? Did he mention me?" he asked.

"No, but you just said that you haven't seen Ethan in a while, so I thought maybe you knew him or you were close to him." He just kind of laughed a little bit.

"We were very close." He told me.

"Okay well thanks, you seem kind of… distracted so I'm just gonna go." I told him.

"No wait," he made me face him, "Make it look like you're talking to me."

"But I am talking to you."

"That's perfect." and then he laughed loudly. I have a feeling that he was trying to get Ethan's attention and I wasn't getting anywhere with him.

"Alright, I have to get to class." He snapped out of it.

"I'm sorry, this wasn't very a good first impression. I'm Danny." He told me.

"And I'm leaving." But he grabbed me again.

"Really, I'm sorry. I see you later alright?" he asked.

"Sure." I told him and then he released me. I finally got inside to find things flying across the halls and loud yelling going off everywhere. It was officially mischief night/day.

With all this mess going on I was practically lost in the school. I felt something hit me from behind and looked over my shoulder to check, but all I ended up doing was walking into someone else.

"Oh, I'm so sorry-" I looked up to see Scott right there, "Oops." I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Wyatt, wait. I just want to talk." He told me.

"What? You want me to join your pack too? I don't think so." I told him and tried to walk away again, but he grabbed my shoulder again.

"So you were listening, which means you are a were-coyote like your sister." He told me like he just discovered gold.

"Alright, I'm like my sister, but what is all this weird pack talk? How do you know about my sister? And how did you change her back? By the way I never thanked you for bringing her ba-why am I thanking you?!" I was getting so confused in what I was saying.

"You ask a lot of questions." He told me.

"Because I was just introduced to some supernatural world that makes me think that maybe, just maybe I'm not the crazy one after all. How do you know so much about all of this?" I asked. He looked around and then back at me.

"I'm like you, but not one hundred percent like you. I'm a werewolf. I can hear like you and I can turn like you." He told me.

"How do you do it? I mean how do you turn back?" I asked.

"You just need to gain control." The bell rang.

"Alright, but I need more then that. Oh, I'll talk to you later." I told him as I waved him off and went to class. My class went by faster then I thought. More and more questions kept piling up in my head. It finally ended. In the hall I found Lydia talking to either Ethan or Aiden. I was guessing that it was Aiden since he was with Lydia and not Danny. I did my best at listening to them.

"Oh no. I don't think so. There is no way you come back here after two weeks of nothing with your cute little smile and the dark eyes, the bruiting forehead, the muscles, and suddenly ripping each others clothes off in coach's office. No way. It's not going to happen." She told him, but it wasn't even a minute later they were locking lips and in coach's office. I just walked away. Wyatt, you should have made your move when you had the chance, but you didn't so now you have to live with the consequences.

Out of nowhere came the sheriff and Stiles. Stiles looked worried so of course I listened in.

"You mean the William Barrow, the shrapnel bomber? Spotted nearby?" Stiles asked.

"A little closer then nearby, actually." He finished and walked away. Then, all of a sudden cops came out of nowhere throughout the school. William Barrow was on the loose and close by? I was suddenly a lot more worried about losing my cool in front of the students here. It could be a matter of seconds before the school blows up. I mean, I hope not. I overheard someone say that we aren't allowed in or out of the school. Next, Allison came up to me and she waved me to follow her. She was with Stiles, Isaac, and Lydia. I followed them down some steps where no one else was. I stayed close to Allison. I didn't quite trust anyone else yet.

"William Barrow went after kids with glowing eyes, he said those exact words?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, and nobody knows how he woke up from anesthesia. It's just when they opened him up they found a tumor full of live flies, which in any other circumstance would actually be all kinds of awesome." Stiles was cut off by Lydia.

"Did you say flies?" she asked. We all stopped and looked at her.

"Lydia?" Allison stepped towards her.

"All day I've been hearing this sound it's like this buzzing." She explained.

"Like the sound of flies?" Allison asked.

"Exactly like the sound of flies." She answered.

"Well, if I may interject, what do flies have to do with Lydia?" I asked.

"When Lydia gets these weird visions or sounds it usually means something bad is about to happen." Stiles explained to me.

"And why does Lydia get these…um… messages?" I asked.

"Oh, that's right! You don't know. Lydia's a banshee." Stiles told me with a pat on the shoulder. Then they all kept walking. Huh, a banshee. This town gets weirder and weirder every second. We went back into the hall and saw all of the police including Sheriff Stilinski were leaving. Lydia pulled me by my hand as we followed Stiles as he practically ran through the hallways. We found Scott, but I couldn't help but notice how Lydia was holding my hand and not anyone else's. It would have been such a perfect moment, but then I realized how scared she was. She was pretty much shaking.

"The police are leaving. Why are they leaving?" Lydia asked.

"The police?" Scott questioned.

"They must have cleared the building and grounds which means he's not here." Stiles explained.

"What do you guys-"Scott was cut off by Lydia.

"He has to be here," I felt her squeeze my hand, "That sound, the buzzing I've been hearing… it's getting louder." She told us.

"How loud?" Stiles asked, but he was worried. She didn't really say much. She just stood there shaking. Stiles ran off to get his dad real quick before they left. Scott left too. Lydia was just kind of frozen with that horrified look on her face. I grabbed her other hand and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Okay, Lydia, remember how I said no one believed me and how the same thing was happening to you? Well, I'll do like what you said and I'll listen, all right? I'll believe you, but you need to tell me everything that you're hearing. You need to tell me everything." I told her. She just stood there looking back at me speechless. I didn't know what else to do so I hugged her. I tried my best to pull the pain out of her, to pull out the sadness and worry, but nothing really happened. Then I felt as if I couldn't breath and a shooting pain went through my arm. I gasped and jumped back. The pain went away and when I looked at my arm I swore I saw black lines disappear into my skin, "What was that?!"

"I'm not sure, but… but I think I've seen Scott do it before. You were taking away pain… my pain." She told me.

"Well, I want to help and all, but I didn't even know I could do that let alone know how to do it." I explained to her frantically.

"Anyway," she grabbed my hands, "thank you. I'm gonna go find Allison, you wanna come?" she asked.

"Sure!" I blurted out like an idiot, "I mean, yeah. Let's go." Nice recovery, not. I walked next to her. We found Allison in a doorway waving us over to her. We got into the classroom and found Stiles in there with her.

"The bestiary is literally a thousand pages long. If I'm going to find anything that has to do with flies in bodies it could take me all night," Allison opened up and started to climb out of the window.

"And remember the word for fly in Archaic Latin is mooscah(don't know how you really spell it)." Lydia told her.

"Got it." Allison replied and was out the window. Lydia turned to Stiles.

"Where do we start?" she asked.

"Upstairs." He answered.

"Wait, if we start upstairs then by the time we get to even this floor he could have gotten away couldn't he?" I asked.

"Yeah, but Scott, Isaac, Ethan, and Aiden are looking downstairs." He told me.

"Oh, okay," I said. There popped up those twins again, "Is there anything I should know about them?"

"Probably," Lydia said slowly.

"They are both werewolves that can morph together to form one super werewolf." He told me.

"Oh, okay, and to think I came back to school to be normal, huh." I told them. Lydia just raised her eyebrows at me.

"Yup, that's what happens when your-"

"I know, a were-coyote, I got it." I told him.

"Actually, I was just going to say that's what happens when you go to Beacon Hills, but yours works too." he told me with a pat on the shoulder and we left the classroom. We first started in the art room. We just started checking everywhere.

"Scott and Isaac are in the basement right?" Lydia asked as she looked around the room.

"Yeah, with Ethan and Aiden. The plan is we meet in the middle. They're at the boiler room now." Stiles told her. Lydia looked at the pictures on the walls of just some black-and-white old pictures. I realized I was paying more attention to looking at Lydia rather then looking for Barrow.

"All of the wolves. All of the ones with glowing eyes are in the basement at the boiler room." She told him. I sprang up and stopped looking.

"Oh my god," Stiles turned around to face her, "an engineer could use the boiler room to blow up the whole school." He explained.

"Well, then we have to get them out of there." I told them started to get worried.

"No, we have to get everyone out." He replied.

"But how do we do that?" Lydia asked. Stiles didn't say anything, but he got out of the room. We followed him to a fire alarm. He pointed to it and smiled. Then, before Lydia or I could say anything he pulled it. The bell sounded and I flinched unprepared for the loud ringing. Stiles just smiled as everyone started filing out of the building. Lydia and I weren't smiling though. Coach was now standing right behind Stiles. I guess the expression on both our faces was a good enough sign for Stiles because he turned around and then jumped back when he saw coach.

"Oh, wow." Stiles exclaimed as coach grabbed him by his ear. He towed Stiles out of the school with Lydia and I right behind him.

"Pulling a fire alarm on mischief night is one thing, but pulling it when a mass murderer is spotted nearby is insane," He kind of spasmed when he yelled insane, "If, huh, if I were four years younger I would punch you."

"What? Coach that doesn't make sense." Stiles told him.

"Well it does to me." Coach told him and then walked away. I stepped out of his way. Stiles pointed across the courtyard.

"There they are." He told us. We went over to them.

"We didn't find anything." One of the twins said. I still couldn't tell them apart.

"Not even a scent." Scott told us.

"It's three o'clock so school's over. If there was a bomb wouldn't he have set it off by now?" Stiles asked confused.

"Does that means everyone's safe?" The other twin interjected. Lydia just sort of stepped back and shook her head in disappointment.

"I don't know. I just… I don't know." She said. The group just slowly sort of dispersed. I said goodbye to Lydia and she gave me a wave. Before I could get to my bike though, I was stopped. It was one of the twins.

"So who are you?" he asked with a creepy smile on his face.

"I'm non of your concern." I told him and tried to walk around him, but he grabbed my shoulder.

"That's not what I think. I know you survived that crash. I know what that must mean, and I know that you are close with Lydia," the nails on his hand grew sharp, "Anyone can lose control, Wyatt Tate, including you and yes, including me. Stay away from Lydia or I'll rip you limb from limb just like your sister did to-"

"You have no right to talk about my sister. You can terrorize me all you like, but do not mention my family." I told him. My finger was pointed at him and I realized that it too had a claw on the end of it. I just put my hand down and got out of there. I rode home losing the urge. Not everyone could lose control, especially me. I have made it my job not to lose control. Malia may be my sister, but he was right. She had lost control. I'll love my sister forever, but not her other side, not her uncontrolled side.

I had made it home. My dad was locked in his room. I heard nothing coming from his room, but this was everyday now. It was like the accident happened again. He doesn't cope he just hides. He tries to run from his problems and doesn't face them… I guess I am like him in that way. The only difference between him and I was that I am willing to accept my inability. He hides from that too. He hides from me now.

It was late now and I had just taken some leftover pizza from the fridge, but I didn't heat it up, I liked it cold. Pizza is good either way though. After eating my pizza I got on my bed and picked up my sketchpad and pencil and just let my mind escape. I let it get away from reality. I ended up drawing some strange werewolf man. It looked like Scott actually, but much scarier. It was all hunched over and hairy. Then the shadow came out differently. I tried to draw like a silhouette of Scott as the shadow, but it came out all boney and skinny, and lets be real, Scott is built. It looked weird, but almost as if that skinny shadow belonged there.

I tried not to think about it and went to my computer. Maybe the internet could answer any loose ends I had about morphing werewolves. Nothing really was helping me knowledge wise or emotional wise. I sat back on my bed and looked at my picture again of Scott-look-alike all wolfed-out with the disproportionate silhouette. I didn't even get to think about it before my phone vibrated. I looked at it and it was Lydia. It was a text that read, "_Stiles and I went back to the school. Barrow was there. He performed some sort of surgery on himself so Scott and them couldn't smell him._" I texted her back.

"_What was he doing there?_"

"_We don't know, but that's not all we found. He also left atomic numbers on the chalkboard in the classroom that we were in. The chemicals were potassium, iodine, and radium. Their atomic symbols spelled out Kira._"

"_Kira, as in new girl Kira?_'

"_Yes!_"

"_Well, where is she now?_"

"_I don't know. I'll talk to you later_."

"_Okay, bye._"

Okay, bye? Anyway, Kira was what was left on the board after the crazy bomber William Barrow was there. How would he know Kira and why does he need her? I tried to think of any possible reason, but I had nothing. For all I know, it could be something completely out of some star wars plot. In Beacon Hills you never really know. A few minutes later we lost power. The lights went out and everything. I could still see a little bit though. I didn't know everything yet, but I'm pretty sure it was this whole were-coyote thing that let me see. My fingernails didn't turn into claws though, and neither did my teeth. I sat there in the dark still thinking through crazy outcomes and solutions to this problem. My phone vibrated. I picked it up and it was Lydia calling me. I answered.

"Wyatt?!" she sounded worried.

"Yeah, Lydia what's wrong?! Are you alright?!" I panicked.

"I'm fine. I wanted to check on… I was just continuing our previous conversation. We found Kira. We don't know what happened exactly, but we know why Barrow was after her. Like the rest of Beacon Hills she isn't normal." She told me.

"Shocking, huh." I replied.

"You have no idea." She finished.

7


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I am so sorry for the long wait. I had some technical difficulties, but I got through. Thanks again for all the support and I hope you like it!**

Chapter 4

It wasn't long after that I just fell asleep right there on my bed in my clothes. The next morning was a little bit of a surprise. When I got out of the shower I found my dad up… dressed… in the kitchen. He had a cup of something. I'd guess coffee, but he was no stranger to alcohol and yes, even in the morning.

"Um, are you alright dad?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he replied. He didn't look at me. He just stared into his cup. I didn't smell any alcohol so I'm guessing that it actually is coffee… guessing.

"Nothing, it's just you hadn't been up before I go to school usually." I explained to him. He didn't reply. He went and put the news on. I watched it from the kitchen. It wasn't long after that, that I was ready for school.

"I'm heading to school. I'll see you later." I told him as I grabbed my backpack. He hoisted himself up off the couch and turned to me.

"I'll drive yah." He told me and took another swig of his drink.

"Are you alright?" I asked again.

"I'm fine," he got a little loud, "What are doing ask me all these damn questions, don't yah have to get to school?" he told me.

"You just said that you're taking-"

"I know what I said! Go get in the car." He told me. I realized I was smiling. That was the most talking we've done in the past month. I hope I didn't waste my one chance of talking on him yelling at me. The one chance I get at conversation with him usually ends with him yelling anyway though. The ride there was quiet. He wasn't swerving across the road, but he had no problem passing people who were doing the speed limit. It wasn't long before we made it to the school.

"I'll see you later." I told him.

"Yeah, see you later." He told me. I barely got out of the truck before he zoomed away. I walked in to find coach walking around with a megaphone.

"Class starts in five minutes! Just because there is no power, don't expect there to be no school!" he told us through the megaphone.

"That's a triple negative coach," I turned to find the source of the witty voice. Stiles was at his locker. I went over to him, "Very impressive coach" he finished. As he pulled one of his books out he dropped his keys.

"Stiles what happened last night?" I asked him as he picked up his keys. He just stared at one of his keys.

"Where did you come from?" he mumbled to the key.

"Stiles," I waved my hand in front of his face and he looked at me, "Stiles, what happened last night?" I asked again. He looked around before he started talking.

"Well, we aren't exactly sure, but Kira isn't exactly normal." He told me.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Uh," he thought to himself, "Yup, pretty much." He told me as he closed his locker. He turned around to see Scott standing not far away. He was looking at, I turned, Kira. She saw him and instantly walked away. Scott tried to run after her, but Stiles grabbed him, "No, no! Stop it, Scott."

"What? I need to talk to her." Scott said not like he was mad, but he wanted to get to Kira.

"Don't you remember that someone left a coded message telling Barrow to kill her." Stiles told him.

"Which is why I need to talk to her" he told Stiles.

"Scott, no way. Until we figure out if she's just another psychotic monster I vote against any and all interaction." He told Scott.

"If I may, I don't know what happened last night, but I know that when I found out my sister had turned into a coyote and almost killed me I wanted to be left alone." I told them.

"Exactly!" Stiles exclaimed.

"But then I got over that rather quickly and being alone was scary because I was then avoided." I finished.

"Okay, not helping." Stiles quickly interrupted.

"But what if she's like me?" Scott asked.

"That girl absorbed twenty-one jigga-wats into her. She's not like you. Stiles turned back to his locker. Scott went to walk away, but I stopped him.

"If I were you, I'd help her realize that she too doesn't actually want to be avoided." I told him. He stood there for a second looking longingly down the hall and then with a quick nod he went on his way. I quickly realized that I had to get to gym. I followed Scott to the gymnasium and then into the locker room. I proceeded in getting changed. I heard Danny, whom I had talked to like once before, on the phone. Apparently he needed generators… no he needed generators to power something else… a black-light party? I had never heard of that. He slammed shut his locker and was then stopped by an unnerving familiar voice. At least I think it was. One of those evil twins was talking to him. Danny left shortly after and then I heard the one, the evil one. I believe his name is Aiden. Anyway, the other one, Ethan, liked Danny… wait… they wanted to be in Scott's pack?!

I finished getting changed and went to gym. The whole class I thought about what they meant by pack. Did Scott and them like jog together on track meets or something? The class ended and I changed back into my clothes. My last class I didn't even really pay attention. It went by fast. As I was walking out Danny stopped me.

"Wyatt, right?" he asked.

"Yeah-"

"Well, I'm having a party tonight. You should come." He told me.

"Oh, okay. Thanks," I replied, "But I thought you said you couldn't have it?"

"I found a place, but how did you-" oh woops.

"Well, thanks again. See you there." I told him.

"Wait!" he yelled to me and stopped me before I got too far away from him, "What's your phone number?" he asked.

"Why?" I questioned. He hesitated.

"Because I'm sending out a text blast about where it's at." He told me.

"Oh okay." I gave him my number and then was on my way. My dad was waiting for me. The drive home was short filled with silence like usual. I was just glad that I was finally getting involved.

I finished my homework and was all ready for the party. I put on my nice flannel and dark jeans. I never even heard about a black light party so I wasn't sure what to wear. I got the text message telling me where to go and what time. I called Lydia.

"Hey, Lydia!" I blurted like the smart guy I am. I coughed and lowered my voice, "Are you going to Danny's black light party?" I asked.

"Yeah. I guess you are too?" she asked back.

"Yup, I'll see you there." I told her.

"Wait, that's it?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"That's all you called for?" Oh! I had just realized this was a pretty lame call.

"Uh… what should I wear?" I asked. Great excuse.

"Don't worry, I've been to one of these before. Just wear a shirt you won't mind losing." She told me.

"Wait, wha-"

"See you there!" she told me and then hung up the phone.

I don't know what she meant by shirt-I-didn't-mind-losing, but I decided to lose the flannel and just wore some ordinary shirt. A flannel was too good to lose. It wasn't long before it was time to go.

"Dad, could I take the truck out tonight?" I asked real nicely.

"What? Why do you need the truck?" he asked.

"I'm going to a party."

"A party?"

"I know right, so could I please take the truck. The place is on the other side of town." I explained to him.

"But… you haven't even-"

"Please" I pleaded. He stood there and looked at me long and hard.

"Fine," I leaped up and down, "But if there is so much as a scratch on that truck-"

"There won't be! I love you! Bye!" I yelled to him as I grabbed the keys from the counter and ran out the door. I hopped in the truck and went over. I turned on the radio and my favorite artist was on, Lady Gaga. I jammed out just pumping myself up for my first party. Tonight was just too perfect. Nothing could make it bad.

I got there and there were cars parked all over the place. I could see bright lights coming out of the windows of the top floor. I'm guessing that's where the party was. Lydia's car pulled up next. I smiled at her as she got out of her car with her hair back in a pony tale. She looked cute. I knew it was risky, but I held out my hand for her.

"Are you ready?" I asked her. She looked at my hand for a moment and then took it.

"I think the question is are you ready?" she asked.

"I am now." I told her. We both smiled and walked in, up the elevator, and to the door. We pushed it open to find an ocean of jumping people covered in bright colors that glowed like highlighters. It took my ears a second to adjust to the loud volume. We walked in to where this lady was standing covered in florescent paintings. Lydia turned to me and yelled over the music.

"Do you like that shirt?" she asked.

"You told me to pick one I was okay with losing so…" I replied unsure of where this was going.

"Good. Take off your shirt." She told me. I blinked and turned my head at her.

"Wha-what?"

"Take off your shirt… go ahead take it off," I hesitated, but then pulled my shirt off. Lydia turned to the woman standing there, "Paint his body. Something fun and exotic." The woman nodded. Lydia smiled at me and then walked away.

"Wait, but…" I turned to the woman who already had commenced painting on my body. From the middle of my chest to my shoulders and a little down my arms she painted feathers that were mostly bright green. Then she painted on my face with bright yellow pain what I imagined to be some sort of beak. She did some fancying painting around my eyes and then she finished. I walked away bumping into others trying to find Lydia. I bumped into Danny who turned to me and smiled.

"Hey, wow… you look amazing." He yelled over the music.

"Thanks," I noticed the blue lines and crisscrosses all over his body, "You too."

"I'm so glad you could make it." He told me.

"Me too. Thanks again for inviting me." I told him.

"My pleasure." He told me and he just kept sorting of jumping with the music.

"Hey, have you seen Lydia?" I asked.

"No. Have you seen Ethan?" he asked me.

"No, sorry." I told him. He just shrugged and went back to dancing. I looked around and saw Scott and Kira. I wasn't much of a matchmaker, but I thought that they were cute together. I finally got out of the mob that was all dancing and saw Lydia… and Aiden. My smile melted away. He was shirtless, of course, and they were talking. He was smiling. I couldn't see her face, but it was probably the same. I turned back and returned to the mob of dancing people. I tried my best to just not think about it. I saw Stiles and some kiss and he was certainly happy about it. Then, someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. It was Lydia.

"You look great. Florescent green is really your color." She told me. I just couldn't believe her going from guy to guy.

"Oh, so you wanna play that game? Well, I can play it too." I grabbed the girl closest to me and kissed her. She was tense at first and then she eased into it. We broke from each other and she smiled at me. I let her go, but she hovered by. I think she was drunk… yeah she was, I could taste it now, ew. I looked back at Lydia. She was standing there with her mouth open in disgust.

"Um, okay." She yelled at me.

"Oh please, don't you think you're spreading yourself a little thin." I told her.

"Me?! What about you?!" she yelled.

"You know what, I don't need this! You've been toying with me, Lydia, and I'm done!" I told her. She just kind of stepped back and then walked away. I already regretted saying that. I mean it wasn't right for her to just go from guy to guy. I thought she liked me, like actually liked me, but no. Apparently I'm just another shirtless boy-toy of hers. The girl who I had kissed grabbed my face and kissed me again. I just slowly kind of pulled her off of me, and then I just made my way away from her. I tried to find Lydia. I know I had just messed up, but I had to get it out there. Then, I thought I heard her yell for Scott, and then she yelled it again. I kept looking around. Her calls were short, but filled with fear. I started calling out for her. I yelled _Lydia_ after _Lydia_. I couldn't find her, but then I heard a short shriek. It came from outside of the room from a terrace that was directly outside I think. I ran to the door opened it and found Lydia lying on the floor. I ran to her side and picked up her head.

"Lydia! Lydia can you hear me?!" I asked.

"Aiden!" I heard a voice call. I turned to find Danny there. Aiden came flying out and went on the other side of Lydia.

"What did you do to her?!" he asked furiously.

"She's like ice," I told Danny as I held her, "Can you find someone's jacket or something." I asked him. He nodded and ran off.

"What did you do?!" he asked again more livid then before.

"Listen, I didn't do anything alright! I just found her like this!" I told him. He just stared at me angrily. I noticed her trying to speak. I looked to her.

"The-… they-the" she was chattering she was so cold. Danny came running back.

"I found a heating vent!" he yelled. I went to pick her up, but Aiden stopped me.

"You've done enough." He told me through clenched teeth his eyes were glowing. I didn't move my arm away so he could take her. I didn't care if I lost control on him knowing he was a werewolf. My eyes glowed right back at him and I growled. He didn't move back, but I could see the defeat in his eyes. I picked her up and followed Danny to the heating vent. I wrapped her in my arms and hugged her.

"The- they… they came out of the dark." She told us.

"Who?" Aiden asked, but before she could answer a crash came from where the DJ was. Aiden stood up and looked over.

"GET OUT!" Somebody yelled. It almost sounded like a roar. People started frantically running out of the room. I got Lydia to her feet.

"Get her out of here," Aiden said. He was focused on something, but I didn't wait around to find out what. I picked her up again and carried her out. I sat with her in the hallway. She just laid there shivering. I hugged her and rubbed her arms trying to warm her. I heard more crashes and roars come from the room, but I didn't budge. I just held her close. I could get use to this. Not the whole monster part, but I did love Lydia. Maybe… just maybe she could learn to like me too. I kissed her on the forehead. I saw her smile.

"I thought, I thought you-"

"Save it." She told me.

"Listen, Lydia, I was a jerk. I just see you with Aiden so much, but then you talk to me and-"

"Shhh," she put her finger to my lips and then kissed me, "You're forgiven." I smiled and she smiled back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Last night was beautiful… well, the way it ended for me was beautiful. I hadn't gotten much sleep since I was just overjoyed with where I was with Lydia and also because by the time I got home the sun was already coming up. I took a shower and washed off all the paint. I put on that nice flannel I was going to wear with some khaki shorts. I found my dad in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the newspaper.

"I'm not gonna drive you today, but I checked the truck and there are no scratches so… if you want you can take the truck." He told me not looking away from his paper.

"Really?! Thanks dad." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah don't over do it. Put a scratch on that truck though and that'll be the end of you," I didn't have much time before school so I just grabbed a pop-tart, my backpack, and the keys, "I mean it!" he yelled as I ran out the door.

"I got it! See yah later!" I yelled back to him. I hopped in the truck and went to school. It wasn't long before I got there. I finished the last bite of my pop-tart and was on my way inside. I found Lydia talking to Allison who was taking things out of her locker.

"Hello." I said as they turned to me.

"Wyatt, do you remember those," Allison was looking for the word, "weird ninja people?" she asked me.

"Wha… ninja people? How much did you drink last night at the party?" I asked.

"None, I didn't drink any. Anyway, remember how you found Lydia on the floor outside and she was all freaked out?" she asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, the things that did it are these weird ninja people that come out of shadows. They did the same thing to Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, and Lydia." She explained to me.

"Wait, I know that the supernatural is strange and all, but this is even pushing it." I told her. Lydia grabbed me.

"Remember how you told me that you would listen when nobody else would?" I nodded, "Then listen now, they are real. I know it sounds crazy but they are literally shadow ninja things that come out of the dark and according to Allison and her father they go away during the day. You really didn't see them?" Lydia questioned.

"Really, not when they attacked you or Isaac or the twins." I told them.

"Well, my dad, Isaac, and me are going to see if someone knows anything about them." She told us.

"When are you going?" Lydia asked.

"As soon as I am done packing," She finished, "alright, I'll see you guys later okay." She told us as she left the school. I turned back to Lydia and smiled at her. She returned the smile. Our hands slowly interlocked and we walked to class. The whole school day we would meet and hold hands and talk. It was truly just overall an amazing day. At the end of the school day we met up again. She grabbed my hands and just swung our arms back and forth. Then she pulled my arms back towards her and we kissed. The kiss was long and sweet. We broke apart.

"I think I know a better place to do this." She told me. She pulled me by one arm and I followed her to her car.

"Lydia, wait. Are you sure we're not…" I faded off.

"Not what?" she asked.

"Lydia, I do… I do love you, but are you sure we're moving at the right pace?" I asked her.

"Am I sure?" she asked herself, "I mean well… I like you too."

"You like me? Do you only like me because I don't like you Lydia I love you. I thought I wasn't ready for this, but… but you're obviously not ready for this if you're not ready to tell me that you love me." I told her. She just stood there speechless. I stared back until I couldn't take it. I kissed her lightly on the forehead and then walked away. I wanted her to stop me. I wish that I had just kept my mouth closed for once, but instead I opened it and once again I had lost her. I sat in the truck for a moment before I went home. Maybe we weren't meant to be together. Maybe I was just being tortured for fun. I started the truck and pulled out. On my way I saw Lydia sitting in her car. My stomach sank and so did my heart. I felt awful. I thought that it was Lydia toying with my emotions, but maybe I was the one teasing her.

I got home, did my homework, and then sat there. I thought about what had happened and I just felt like I left her not whole. I picked up my sketchpad and drew. None of my pictures came out good, and the more I tried to draw the less good the pictures were. I hated having drawlers block, yeah, because that's a thing. I don't think it was my mind that was clouded though it was my heart.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I woke up to my phone vibrating. Man, this whole coyote hearing is really good. Anyway, I picked up the phone and it was Lydia. I opened the text and it read: _Stiles is missing._ Wait, that's it? I mean I guess she is moving on- NOT NOW Stiles is missing?! I got up threw on some clothes. I left my dad a note just incase I wouldn't get back before he woke up. I knew I didn't have permission this time, but I took the truck anyway. It was a few minutes after I started driving that I realized that I had no idea where I was going. I think I know where the Stiles' house is, so I guess I'll start there. Maybe with my new abilities I could get a scent or something.

I made it to his house. I saw Lydia's car and the sheriffs so I walked in. I found Stiles' room and opened the door… there stood Lydia and Aiden. They both looked at me. Aiden looked a little confused, but still mean like always. Lydia just didn't know what to do.

"Wyatt? What are you doing here?" he asked me.

"I'm guessing the same thing that you are doing. I'm looking for Stiles and thought I might come here to see if maybe I could get a scent or… I don't know." I told them.

"Well, the scent isn't strong and anyway he took his jeep." Aiden told me without the usual tone of disgust.

"If he took his jeep he has to be okay, right? I mean how could he be lost if he brought himself to where ever he is now?" I told them.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Apparently now he is stuck in some basement and his leg is bleeding." Lydia told me.

"Then we have to go and find him! What are we waiting for?" I told them.

"What do you think we're doing?" Aiden spat at me with that disgust returning to his voice.

"Right now I believe you are just sitting here waiting for him to be found. I think you're doing nothing." I answered him.

"We might not know where he is, but I know where my fist is about to be." He told me. Lydia jumped in between us.

"Guys, is fighting going to help anyone?" Lydia asked.

"It'll help me." Aiden said.

"Aiden, stop it!" she yelled at him. I couldn't help stop the smirk that came upon my face. He just shook his head. Lydia walked back to this pair of scissors that had red string attached to it. Aiden walked over to a desk that had pictures on it. I checked the walls.

"Lydia, didn't you draw this?" Aiden asked. I turned around to find Aiden holding a framed picture of a tree or roots of a tree.

"Put that back." She told him nicely.

"It's yours right?" he asked again.

"It's one of them… I guess." She answered.

"He likes you a lot." He's not the only one.

"Maybe he just likes the drawing a lot?" she told us.

"Lydia you drew it on a piece of notebook paper that he took and framed. That's more then just liking a picture." Aiden flipped it over and he found a little piece of paper.

"From Lydia." He read it off the card.

"Okay," she told him as she took it from his hands and placed it back on the desk. Her phone rang and she picked it up and read the text aloud, "Nothing at the hospital. Derek is at the high school. Isaac went to go find Allison. Scott's with the sheriff."

"And we're here staring at walls." Aiden said. I hated it, but he was right. Lydia walked over to the scissors with all the strings.

"What is all the string for?" I asked.

"Well red is for unsolved cases." She told me.

"but he doesn't have any other color but red up there." I was confused. Aiden just tugged one of the strings. Lydia whipped around and faced him.

"What did you just do? Did you just touch one of the strings?" she asked him.

"Maybe." He answered. Lydia slowly reached out for one of the strings. She pulled a string.

"What did that sound like to you?" she asked.

"It sounded like a string being pulled." Aiden answered.

"Kind of like a guitar if you want to think outside of the box," I told them. Aiden looked at me like I had three heads, "What? It isn't my fault I'm the only one with an imagination."

"It didn't sound like voices?" she asked.

"Definitely did not sounding like voices." Aiden told her.

"Yeah, I was thinking outside of the box, but you've gone over the edge." I told her. She leaned close and pulled the string again.

"You didn't hear that?" she asked again.

"Lydia, I don't think anybody hears what you hear." Aiden told her.

"It sounds like whispering… something about a house." She told us.

"What house?" I asked. She pulled the string again. She slowly turned her head towards a small picture on the wall.

"That one." She told us. It was a picture of Eichen House.

"What's Eichen House?" Aiden asked.

"It's a place where they keep people… who…"

"Are crazy." Lydia finished.

"That's where they're keeping my sister." I told them.

"It's also where William Barrow the shrapnel bomber was committed." Lydia told us.

"Is that it?" he asked. Lydia turned to him.

"it's where he is," she turned back to the picture, "That's where Stiles is."

"Okay, then let's go." I told them as I turned and left. I hopped in the truck and took off towards Eichen House. I got there a few minutes later. Lydia and Aiden followed behind me. I tried to focus on finding Stiles, but it was hard with me being close to her and her being close to Aiden.

"The sheriff is going to be here any moment." Lydia told me.

"It's his son I think he'll be okay if we try to save him." I told her.

"Can't you just wait!" She told me.

"No I can't I need to know, Lydia, let's just go!" our conversation was getting louder.

"It's not my decision!" she yelled back at me.

"Then what is your decision Lydia?!" I yelled back. I realized that this was no longer about Stiles and she knew it. I backed off. Luckily the sheriff came and broke the silence.

"Lydia, I don't want to say are you sure, but are you sure?" he asked.

"No, he's here. I swear to God he's here." She told him. Finally, the sheriff let us all go inside. He ran to the front desk and we followed.

"I need access to all basement rooms in this facility." He told the front desk rather calmly for a father who has lost his son. The man at the desk gave us keys. Lydia looked around and then jolted away. We followed her as she stopped at the start of a hallway.

"It's here! It's right here." She told us as she looked down the hall. I didn't see anything though. The next thing I knew was that Lydia had taken off again. She stopped at a door and before she could even say anything Sheriff Stilinski had busted open the door. We all ran down the steps into some strange, dark basement. Lydia called out his name. I scanned the room frantically, but I didn't see Stiles.

"Lydia?" Scott questioned.

"I don't get it… This has to be it." She said defeated.

"Where is he, huh?" Sheriff Stilinski mumbled to himself and then turned to Lydia, "Where is he?!" he shouted and Lydia just sort of coward back. I fought the urge to go over and hold her, "I'm sorry." The sheriff finished.

"I don't understand." Lydia told herself. Aiden put his arm around her and then they walked up the stairs. I just watched them go up the stairs… together. I just closed my eyes and just repeated over in my head how stupid I am. I let her go again. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to find Scott standing there. He just gave me a little pat on the shoulder and then went up the steps. I followed him up. We were leaving Eichen House when Scott's phone rang. It was his mom and she found Stiles. He told her that we would meet her at the hospital. Aiden tried to give Lydia a kiss, but she didn't move towards him and he just kind of backed off. I almost wish that I didn't see that because now I had hope. I want Lydia to be with me, that's no question, but she's not… and she doesn't know who she wants. I don't want to go through all of that all over again. Aiden left her there. She walked to her car, but before getting in it she looked up and she saw me watching her. I quickly looked away and got in my truck. I followed Sheriff Stilinski to the hospital and Lydia followed me. We got in and Mr. Stilinski went and talked to Stiles. Everyone else just huddles outside of his room. Scott sat down next to Lydia and I sat next to her too… I just left room between us. The sheriff eventually came back out. We all stood up.

"He's sleeping now and he's fine. He doesn't remember much. It seems like a dream to him," the sheriff looked over at Scott's dad, "Thank you."

"It was that repellant that we sprayed in the coyote den to keep other animals out. I couldn't go near it without my eyes watering. It's just a good thing he mentioned over the phone-"

"It was more than that. Thank you-"

"It was a lucky connection-"

"McCall, can you shut up, please, and accept my sincerest gratitude?" Sheriff asked. I held back my grin. Mr. McCall held out his hand.

"Accepted." He told the sheriff.

"Alright you three, you've got school in less than six hours. Go home and get some sleep." Mrs. McCall told us. She gave Scott a hug and him and Lydia walked off.

"It was great meeting you mister and misses McCall," I waved to Mr. Stilinski and then walked away. I saw Scott and Lydia ahead of me and listened in.

"I don't know what happened? I was so sure." Lydia said obviously defeated.

"I wasn't much help either." Scott said trying to divert her away from blaming herself to no avail, "It doesn't matter cause he's okay." They kept walking and then Lydia stopped and turned around to me. I stopped walking. She looked like she had heard something. Scott turned and looked at me. I turned around and looked, but there was nothing there. I turned back to them confused. Lydia turned forward again and Scott looked at her.

"Lydia do you hear something?" he asked worried. She waited.

"No… I didn't hear anything." She told him. They walked off. I stood there for another second and then walked. Did she mean me? Was that _her decision_? Was her not hearing anything her not wanting me anymore? I got to my truck and drove home. My dad was furious, but I explained to him what happened and he sort of understood and wasn't as mad at me. I didn't sleep. Six hours passes quickly when you're thinking. I got ready for school. I had a lot of tension on my mind so I wore one of my favorite loose V-necks. I know that might not make much sense, I mean it's my mind feeling tension and constriction not my body, but I felt it might some how help. My dad brought me to school. I don't know if for once he actually picked up on what I was feeling, but maybe he did.

"Have a good day." He told me. I got out of the truck and grabbed my backpack.

"I'll try." I told him. He didn't zoom away, but I walked away. I got into the school and passed Lydia at her locker. I didn't stop, slow down, or even look. I needed to see if she would do anything. I did, however, look up into to see some weird brute guy walk out of school with Kira. I thought nothing of it since she went out willingly. The whole day seemed to be moving at a sluggish pace. I passed Lydia again, but this time she was waiting for Scott. I knew she wasn't with Scott though because… well… Scott is Scott and Lydia would not go for three guys… would she? I did over hear them talking about going to visit Stiles later. I didn't stop walking though. I noticed Lydia kept flinching like she heard some loud noise. I forced myself through the rest of my day, went home, and just sat on my bed. I had finished my homework already, but unlike most students I was far from relaxed having that done. I needed something to take my mind off things I needed a distraction. It was starting to get dark, but I decided I would go see Stiles. I asked my dad for the truck and instead of arguing like I thought he would he let me go. I left the house and drove there.

Once I got there though I couldn't believe my eyes. Things were flying everywhere, people running and screaming, the lights were flickering. All hell had broken loose.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, again. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 7

I came around the bend and barely dodged a speeding ambulance. It crashed onto some turf. I swung the car around and parked. I jumped out of the car to find water separating me from the hospital. Some stray wire was sparking and laying in the water. Some car pulled up beside me and out came Allison and Isaac. The driver of the ambulance got out, but when he stepped in water he was instantly shocked. Of course! Water is a great conductor of electricity. The stray wire was going to electrocute anyone who stepped foot in the water! Allison went to go to Isaac, but he pushed her back. She flew back while Isaac was instantly shocked as the water surrounded his feet.

"Isaac!" both Allison and I screamed. He buckled and then fell over into the water. Another woman stepped out of her car into the water. She too was shocked and fell. A car zoomed by and was headed towards Kira.

"Kira! Get out of the way!" I yelled as she ran to it, ran over it, and then back flipped off of it, "Or just do that." I said to myself. She landed in the water, but nothing happened to her. It even seemed like a shock to her(no pun intended). Scott and some other guy, the one who had left with Kira, came rushing to the scene. I stayed focused on Kira. She grabbed the flailing wire and then covered the sparking end with her hand. Wait! What?! She looked up and her eyes were glowing yellow. She was a werewolf too?! She breathed and her eyes went back to normal. People were flooding out of the hospital yelling. The guy who was with Scott ran over to Isaac who wasn't moving on the floor still.

"He's not breathing," he mumbled to himself, "Scott! He's not breathing!" he yelled. They picked him up and they carried him inside. Allison and I followed them in. They took Isaac on a stretcher and brought him to a room. We were no longer allowed to follow. Kira was behind us, but she was taken away by, I'm guessing, her mother. Scott walked back out. Allison was trembling.

"Allison? It's going to be alright, okay." I told her.

"Everybody always says that… but for us it is never going to be okay. Why do people say that it's going to be okay if they don't know?" She told me.

"Well, would you feel better if I told you it wasn't going to be okay?" I asked her. She shook her head, "That's why people say it's going to be okay. Hope makes the bad go away… okay maybe not go away completely, but they make the scary thoughts easier to deal with. That's why it **is **going to be okay. You being scared is not going to help Isaac. You need to be hopeful to push away those scary thoughts. Can you do that for me? No, not for me, for Isaac," I told her. She nodded slowly, "And if you need help, if you need to just cry and let out all those bad thoughts don't be afraid to. You holding in the bad isn't going to help either. You come to me if you need help." She nodded again, this time with more confidence. I offered to walk her out, but she was going to stay.

"Oh, and who is that guy who was with Scott?" I asked.

"That's Derek Hale." She told me.

"The Derek Hale? Like the one who's family died in the house fire, Derek Hale?" I asked again.

"Yeah." She told me.

"Oh, okay… Does he know about all this, like werewolves and stuff?" I asked her.

"He is one." She told me.

"Oh, okay. Good to know. I'm gonna head out now," she just nodded. I walked out of the hospital, but overheard the police talking. Apparently, Stiles left the hospital. Why would he leave? And why did he go alone? Anyway, I made it home to find my dad asleep on the couch. I just headed in and got some sleep.

It's been two days since the whole hospital incident and no one has scene Stiles still. School wasn't much now that I avoided Lydia. I met up with Kira and Scott in the hallway.

"The thing is in all the stories, kitsune are tricksters, mischievous. They don't really get caught up in right or wrong." She explained. A kitsune?

"So what does that mean? This thing in Stiles is just doing it for the hell of it?" Scott asked.

"No. There was something else I found. If you somehow offend a nogitsune," now it's a nogitsune? "They can react pretty badly." She finished.

"How do you offend a no-what-suney?" I asked.

"Nogitsune," she told me, "and I don't know, but if it's doing something this bad then someone really, really offended it." She told us.

We all went to track practice even though our minds were pretty much fogged with all the problems and craziness that came with being a supernatural teenager living in one messed up town. Scott and I went to the locker room when coach had started his speech. He blew his whistle.

"Listen up! Anyone catches the slightest glimpse of Stilinski you contact the closest available teacher, got it?" nobody said anything, "Got it!"

"Yes coach." We all moaned.

"There's a card on my desk for Isaac Lahey and everyone of you losers is not only going to sign it, but you're going to write a personal message so profound and deep that it's gonna bring a tear to coach's eye. Who's first?" Danny got up and grabbed the pen from coach's hand, "Ah! That's how you do it buddy! Keep it PG." I couldn't help, but let out a small laugh. I took off my shirt and started getting changed. Ethan and evil, I mean Aiden came over.

"No Stiles, no demonic ninjas." Aiden said.

"Again with those ninjas. What are they?" I asked. Ethan and Aiden just gave me the same disapproving glance and then went back to Scott. I put my tank top on.

"Things are getting too quiet." Ethan told Scott.

"Yeah I know. It's making me nervous too." Scott finished. He turned his head sharply. I heard it. It was like some weird techno sound.

"You hear it too?" I asked him. He nodded.

"It's an emitter. One of Argent's." Scott finished. He started walking and we followed. I let the twins go first since I didn't trust them enough to turn my back to them. We went out of the locker room and followed the sound to the basement. We made it to the basement. Over the twins shoulders I could see a figure standing there back to us. It was Stiles!

"Okay, I know what you guys are thinking, but it's me. I swear to God it's me." Stiles told us. I was about to say something when I was cut off by growls. The twins were going to attack. I tried to quickly grab one, but they had taken off. They grabbed and held Stiles up by his neck. Scott ran after them and I followed.

"Stop!" he yelled as he yanked Ethan and tossed him like it was nothing, "I said stop!" he yelled again. Aiden roared, but Scott whoa! No, Aiden meowed, Scott roared. I almost took a step back from Scott. Scott slowly turned to Stiles.

"It's me. Scott, I swear it's me," Stiles said tapping his chest, "I don't know where I've been the last two days or what I've been doing, but it's me I promise."

"You know what happened at the hospital?" I heard Ethan ask, but I didn't turn from Stiles.

"I know more than that," he told us as he walked over and squatted. He picked up what looked like a blueprint, "You see this? It's a blueprint of the hospital's wiring," He unfolded it, "You see the red, that's my handwriting… I know I did this. I know I caused the accident."

"I've gotta tell yah Stiles," I told him as I squatted near the blueprint, "It was a little bit more than just an accident." I told him trying not to be a total buzz-kill, but that failed.

"Everything in this bag, its all part of something bigger." Stiles told us. Ethan pulled some crazy machine saw out of the bag.

"What the hell have you been up to?" Ethan asked.

"I think something worse… a lot worse." He told us. We got up and put the bag on a table. We started pulling things out of the bag, a lot of rope and other sharp and dangerous stuff.

"What were you doing? Building the terminator?" Ethan asked.

"Thank you for that." Stiles told him sarcastically.

"Hey guys, it's a map." Scott pulled it out and opened it up. It looked like Beacon Hills.

"Isn't that the cross-country trail?" Ethan asked.

"That's the Ta-," Scott stopped talking and looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Scott, it's been over eight years. I know that's where the car crashed." I told him.

"Okay, well that's where the Tate car is." Scott said.

"It's also where Mr. Tate put all those steel traps." Stiles said. Everyone looked at me.

"I had no idea he was going to do that!" I told them. It almost hurt a little that they all thought of me being the one having to do with that. They all looked back at the map… at the cross-country trail. We all ran out. Stiles, Scott, and I got into Stiles' jeep while the twins took their bikes. We drove over to where the trail started, got out, and met up with coach.

"Coach!" Stiles yelled.

"Stilinski?!" Coach was both confused and angry. I think, his face was always kind of angry.

"Coach, listen close…" Stiles started telling him all about what he could without telling him too much. I turned around to tell Scott that we had to go stop the others, but he was already gone. I could barely see him running down the trail. I sprinted right after him. I had never moved so fast before in my life. I stayed focused and was now even gaining on Scott. I couldn't help but smile as I came up to and then passed Scott. I saw some of the cross-country people. I sped up even more and within a minute I had caught up to them. I tried to talk while running.

"You have to stop running now! Stop running! All of you, stop!" I yelled out. Some of them stopped running, but some kept going, "You have to stop! The trail isn't safe!" A few more stopped, but this one guy laughed at me and tried to run faster. Alright you wanna play that game, fine. I sped up to him and with the momentum of my speed I jumped up and tackled him down. Once He stood back up out of breath I yelled at him again, "I told you to stop."

"What the hell, man!' He yelled back at me. I heard runners up ahead and thought maybe I could still stop them before they went to far. I sprinted away towards the last group. I caught up in no time and nothing happened yet

"Stop! All of you stop!" I yelled they slowed to a stop. Stiles, Scott, Aiden, Ethan, and coach all caught up. Coach came up next to me.

"That was some of the fastest running I've ever seen." He told me.

"Okay, everybody don't move." Stiles told them as he started digging through the leaves. I heard a clink and he started pulling out this chain. He kept pulling slowly until… until it was completely out. It had nothing on it. It was just some old chain. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright, it was just a false alarm everybody," I told them as I started walking away from them, "Everything's alrigh-"

"Tate!" I heard coach yell as I took my next step. I felt a pull at my leg, and then he pushed me out of the way. He pushed me away just in time, but he got shot. An arrow end stuck out of him.

"Oh crap." I heard him mumble right before he fell to the ground. We all rushed around him. The next thing I knew he was screaming, "Get it out of me! Get it out of me! Get it out of me! Oh god! I'm gonna die! Oh, get it out of me! I'm gonna die!"

"Coach! Coach! You're not gonna die" Stiles told him trying to reassure him, but it failed.

"I'm gonna die! Oh god!" he yelled again.

"It would hurt less if you stopped moving." Aiden told him, but he just kept squirming, "Stay still an ambulance is coming." An ambulance, then people had to move. I got up and started waving people away.

"Alright, everybody get back!" I told them, "Give him some room!" They all dispersed. I turned around to find Scott holding coach's hand. Scott looked like he was in pain, but coach breathed easy. Suddenly I could see the veins on Scott's hand grow black. Coach's eyes closed and Scott let go. He gasped for air.

"I think he just passed out." Aiden said. Stiles lifted his bloody hands off of coach's still bleeding body.

"I- I could've- I could've killed him. What if it was his head, or- or his throat?" Stiles panicked.

"But it wasn't. It wasn't and he's going to be fine." Scott told him. I heard the sirens.

"I think the ambulance is coming." I told them. Stiles' head jerked up.

"And my dad." The ambulance pulled up along with the sheriff. It wasn't long before coach was being loaded into the ambulance and Stiles was hugging his father. I was just standing alone like always. Being that awkward loner that I was. I was used to it though. I mean for eight years I was stuck at home with no one, but my stressed and crazy dad. I loved him, but eight years with only one person gets really hard to do. I saw Ethan and Scott looking through the back of Stiles' jeep. I walked over and found wrapping paper, nails and bolts, along with a bunch of other junk.

"What is all of this stuff?" I asked.

"All things that Stiles has been using to cause all these horrible incidents." Ethan told me.

"This is the wrapping paper we used on coach's present." Scott said.

"Isn't that William Barrow's thing? A bomb made out of screws and bolts?" Ethan questioned. Scott and I both knew that was true, "And where did the bomb go off?" he asked again.

"A school bus." Scott said looking worried.

"Then we have to get back to the school now. Maybe we can get to it before anyone else." I told them. They just nodded and we were off. Scott was going to run back to Stiles' jeep and Ethan went to his bike, but I knew where the school was and I would waste no time trying to get there. I sprinted away. I was moving so fast I could barely hear the leaves crinkle under my feet before I was already to far away from it. Tree-after-tree flew by, but I heard nothing except for my heart beating. Faster and faster I could hear it the closer I came to the school. The beats turned to ticks and it was as if my heart was the bomb ticking. Maybe it wasn't my heart that was the bomb. Maybe it was me. I still never truly transformed and maybe all these years of holding it back only made it worse? What if I were to explode and change and kill all who I've come to love? My sprinting slowed to a run, and my run to a walk. I had stopped. I breathed in and out. I certainly sounded like an animal. The bomb was going to blow and what was I going to do? I can't trust myself anymore. I am just as bad as William Barrow. Maybe it would be best if I just made it in time to blow myself up. It's not like I had much to lose. My sister is locked up, my dad is a loon, and Lydia… I don't have her either.

Suddenly, I heard yelling and gasping of kids. I instantly started running again. I wasn't a monster… at least not yet. I was running faster than before, which I didn't even think was possible, but I was. I was almost to the school, passing tree-after-tree until I finally broke through the forest and was running across the field to the school. I slowed my supernatural-sprint to a run and pushed past all the students. I found Mr. Stilinski there.

"Mr. Stilinski, what's happening?" I asked him.

"It's not a bomb and it-," he turned to me looking confused, "Weren't you just at the cross-country trail?" he asked me.

"Yeah." I told him.

"Well, then how did you get here before everyone else?" he asked. Uh-oh.

"Um, well… I-" thank god I was cut-off by one of the police. He held up Mr. Stilinski's nametag that should be on his desk at the police station. Scott and everyone else huddled behind us.

"Oh God. There is a bomb, but not here." The sheriff mumbled to himself.

"Where is it then?" I asked. He didn't answer though, he starting running to his car and speaking into his walkie-talkie. The bomb wasn't here it was at the police station. We all got into cars. I went with Stiles and Scott in the jeep, and drove to the police station. We ran inside to find bodies on the ground. They were all hurt. Scott, Stiles, and I huddled around the one closest to us. He was hurt bad.

"Can you do something?" Stiles asked, "Take his pain?" Wait, what? Scott just looked back at Stiles as if he said _I'll try_. Scott grabbed the man's hand and Scott's veins turned black. Scott was hurting and the man breathed easy for the moment. The man lifted his head and then let it fall. He… he was dead. Scott's mouth hung open in horror. He just put the man's hand on his chest. The sheriff started yelling orders. He wanted us to leave. Scott pulled Stiles away, but I stayed there for a moment. I closed the man's eyes.

"Thank you." I mumbled to him even though he was no longer there. I wanted to thank him for his service. I got up and then walked over to Scott and Stiles. Kira came in out of nowhere.

"The Oni," she said with a scared look on her face, "They're coming."

"Stiles, we gotta get you outta here." Scott told him as he pulled him away. We all got out and into Stiles' jeep.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"The animal clinic. It's lined with mountain ash just like my house." Scott told us. We drove through the rain until we got there. We jumped out of the car. They all ran to the door. I was behind them as the rain pelted us. Suddenly, Scott turned around and so did Kira. I turned around too. I couldn't see much beyond the rain. Then, the darkness seemed to take shape. It grew legs and arms.

"I'm gonna take a wild guess and say those are the demonic ninjas?" I asked. I saw Kira nod. They held swords and marched close to us.

"Stiles get inside!" Scott yelled, but I just watched the Oni people get closer. Then I heard a huge roar. It was Scott. He had fully transformed. The Oni ran at us. I didn't know if I could do it. They were on top of us now. I felt my claws come to and I tried my best. I was quick and was able to dodge their blades just barely.

"Hey Kira! Get inside!" I heard Stiles yell, "Kira!" She was with us though. She threw things at them, but it didn't do much. I landed hits to them barely, but it did nothing. They were indestructible and had no weaknesses. Scott was trying, but nothing was happening. In that moment that I looked to Scott I felt a sting go across my stomach. I let out a yelp, but tried my best to keep going. Then out of nowhere Kira flipped one of the Oni and then she took a bat to the others. Then, I heard a scream come from Kira. I looked over and found Scott with a sword through him. I gasped and with that I stopped. A sword sliced through my stomach, but I could feel it. It hadn't gone out to the other side. The Oni then lifted his sword with me on the end of it and threw me. I landed near the door. Stiles helped me up and brought me inside just as Kira got Scott inside. She closed the door shut. I laid on the floor near the table that Scott was leaning against. Kira went to try to pull the sword out of Scott, but then Stiles grabbed her by the arm hard. He slammed her against the metal table and then she fell to the floor out-cold.

"St- Stiles!" I yelled as best as I could, but it came out quiet and stuttering. He looked at me. His face paler than normal and his eyes were dead.

"I'll be with you in a moment," he looked at Scott, "I'm not finished with my patient just yet," he came to Scott and danced his fingers along the edge of the blade, "Okay?"

"Please, don't. Stop" Scott got out. It was quiet. Stiles wrapped his fingers around the handle and pulled slowly. Scott took in short, quick breathes.

"Sti-Stiles," I barely got out as I reached for his leg. I was about to grab his leg when he stepped on my hand. I let out another yelp. Tiles then grabbed Scott's shoulder and twisted the sword in Scott. Scott let out yelps and was hurting. Scott fidgeted and Stiles took his foot off of my hand. I quickly, as quick as I could, grabbed Scott's leg. I didn't know how, but I started taking his pain. I started screaming, but I saw Scott breathing better. My pain had doubled and I was starting to see black. Stiles let go of Scott and looked at me. Scott could barely stand and I could no longer hold his leg. I gasped for air.

"What did I just say to you?!" He raised his voice. Then he bent over and grabbed the sword sticking out of me and pushed it sideways. I screamed. The pain was excruciating. He stopped for a second and then did it again. My scream was louder and I noticed the tears coming down my face. I could feel the blade pushing against my insides. He let go and looked at me.

"You see, Scott, you can never trust a fox. They'll trick you… they'll trick everyone." Stiles finished as some dark-skinned man came out from behind him.

"Not everyone." He said as he pressed a needle into Stiles' neck. Stiles fell to the floor. He went to Scott and put his hand around where the blade was in Scott and grabbed the end. He pulled it out quickly. Scott hurt, but then stood and breathed. I watched him barely. I was hurting so badly.

"It's going to hurt, but just for a second alright?" he told me. He was rather nice. He put his hand on the handle. He looked at me for an answer. I did my best to nod my head. He waited a second and then pulled it out. I bit my lip and yelled out.

"Scott, is he a-"

"He'll heal. I- I think he sh-should." He told the man, "What was th-that? Was that a cure? Is he okay?" Scott questioned him. I grabbed my wound and felt the blood in it. It was warm and it rushed out of me.

"The fox is poisoned, but it's not dead," he turned to Stiles on the floor, "Not yet."


	8. Chapter 8

3

Chapter 8

The next day I slept in and it was beautiful. The vibrating of my phone woke me up. I ignored it at first, but then it vibrated off of my side table that it was on. I picked it up off the floor and checked who it was. Scott had text me like ten times. It read, "_Stiles checked into Eichen House. We are meeting at Allison's apartment, top floor. Please, come._" I sighed and rolled out of bed. I grabbed a shirt and some pants. I looked down to find that my stomach was healed and my abdomen was no longer punctured. I got ready and headed out. I didn't really need to question my dad anymore about the truck. I found Allison's building. I went to the top floor and I knocked on the door, but nothing happened. I went to knock again and Scott answered the door.

"You came." He told me with a weak smile.

"Well, you did say please." I told him. We walked into an office room where Ethan, Aiden, Allison, and Lydia were waiting for us.

"Anyway, Lydia… this is a really bad plan." Scott told her.

"It's not that bad." She said with little confidence.

"It's not that good either." Aiden told her.

"Wait, what's going on?" I asked.

"We need the scroll from this dead guy's prosthetic finger-" Lydia started.

"Which is now being moved, so we have to intercept the truck taking it." Allison finished.

"Oh, okay. I'm glad I asked… I'd ask what this really bad plan is, but I don't think I want to know anymore." I told them. Lydia turned back to Allison.

"None of us knows the route that they are going to take. If Allison could get one of her dad's trackers on one of the armored cars then we can follow it." Lydia explained.

"So when it gets here," Allison pointed to one spot on the map in front of her, but she was cut off.

"We attack them." Ethan said from the chair he was sitting in. Lydia turned to him.

"No, your bikes will be in the middle of the road looking like you got into an accident, and when the driver gets out to help-"

"We attack him." Ethan said again.

"No!" Lydia and Allison both told him.

"You distract him," Lydia's voice dropped a little bit as she turned back to the map, "and Scott will brake open the back door."

"I hope." Scott said with little confidence.

"And you," she pointed to Aiden, "will get Katashi's finger(**sorry I can't spell**)."

"It's not his actually finger, is it?" Aiden asked. I hope not, "Anyway, why aren't we just going to Stilinski for help?"

"Because if he gets caught then it's the sheriff tampering with federal evidence." Scott explained. I understand now.

"Guys, this is gonna work. We can do this. We're losing Stiles, my dad is in jail for murder… we need to do this." Allison told us. I felt closer to them all in that moment. I was a part of that intimate friend circle. I don't know how much I was a part of, but I was a part of it. We all headed out. I ended up going with Allison and Lydia. The whole ride persisted of Lydia looking out the window, Allison nervously tapping the wheel, and me being, once again, the awkward middleman. It wasn't too long before we arrived at the spot. Allison grabbed this crossbow she had. Ethan and Aiden got set-up and everybody else waited behind. Scott came with Kira. Apparently she had realized that she had some untapped potential with a sword. The truck was in place and so were we. We waited between two cop cars. Allison turned to Kira.

"Alright, you're up." She told her. Kira nodded and took off running for the truck. She put the tracker on the bottom of the truck and gave us the thumbs up. Then, a door near the truck opened and a cop stepped out. Kira went and hid on the opposite side of the truck. The cop went to the front, opened the door, saw the passed out cop in it, and pulled out his gun. He headed for the back of the truck where Kira was not far from.

"We have to do something." Scott whispered, but when the cop got to the back end of the truck, it's doors flew open and attacked the cop. It was a dark colored man who was rather built. He knocked the cop out in like one move, it's like I said he was rather built.

"What the hell is that?" Scott asked.

"Kincaid." Allison answered. We got up and walked over. At first I tried to be all sneaky like double-O7, but they were just walking straight up to him, so I quickly stopped tucking and rolling behind cars. Kincaid pulled a silver finger out of a bag that he got from the back of a truck.

"We need that finger." Scott told him matter-of-factly. He turned to us and his intimidation hit me like a wall. Allison held her crossbow aimed at him. He smiled like this was some joke.

"Why should I give it to you?" he asked.

"Damn!" I didn't realize how loud I said that, "Sorry, it's just your voice is like real-"

"There's a briefcase in there with a hundred-fifty thousand dollars in it." She told him. I'd choose the money over the fight.

"The scroll inside of this finger is worth three million." He told us. I suddenly realized why he wanted to keep that scroll so bad.

"Give me the finger," I couldn't help myself. Call me a child, but I let out a giggle, "You know what I meant." Then, Kira leapt from off of the truck on top of Kincaid. It wasn't even one second before he had tossed her off of him.

"I guess negotiations are over." He told us. When I looked back at him from Kira his eyes were glowing blue, he had fangs, and claws. He roared loudly at us. Allison shot him with an arrow. He reached down and pulled it out like nothing then tossed it on the ground. Kira ran at him and tried to punch him, but he grabbed her neck and then tossed her much like he did the arrow. Then he slapped Allison away. Before I knew it Scott had gone at him, but, like the others, his attack was dodged and intercepted. I had to do something so I jumped at him. Luckily, he didn't turn back to me yet after throwing Scott. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

"Scott!" I yelled, but Kincaid used the back of his head to hit my head. I didn't let go though, but my grip loosened. He grabbed my one arm and pulled me off of him, and used my arm as a slingshot and tossed me across the yard.

"Never mind!" I groaned. Scott went at him next. He swung and missed. Then he swung again and hit Kincaid, but it had no affect on him. He swung at him and Kincaid caught his arm. Scott swung with his other arm, but Kincaid caught that one too. Kincaid took his head and slammed it against Scott's. Scott was knocked away, but came back at Kincaid. Scott swung, but Kincaid dodged it and hit Scott in the back of the head. Scott fell over and Kincaid kicked him.

"I think it's safe to say one-on-one doesn't work with him." I said. Kincaid squatted next to Scott.

"You have the eyes of an alpha, but where's the strength?" he asked.

"Up here!" Aiden told him from side of a nearby building. Both of the twins jumped off and onto Kincaid. They knocked him around slashing him left and right with their claws. They tossed him to the ground.

"Stop! Ethan and Aiden!" Scott yelled as he got to his feet. I ran over and helped Scott up.

"Both of you stop!" I yelled at them. Lydia ran over.

"You want him to come after us?" Aiden asked.

"Scott, we've seen guys like this trust us he's dangerous." Ethan told Scott.

"So are we," Scott said as Kira came over, "and he looks smart enough to remember that," Scott reached into Kincaid's jacket pocket and pulled out a small silver… finger. He shook it and out came a tiny little scroll, "We're here to save a life, not end one." We got back to our cars and left. Scott was off to the vet and he would get back to us with the answer. At least we were headed in the right direction.

3


End file.
